Safe in his arms
by OFFICIAL LINCOLN WOLF
Summary: I wanted to emphasize the relationship between Mandie and John. So I went ahead and did so. *Note: this is after they find John's will and before they find Elizabeth*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_John_

I awoke with a slight headache. I fell asleep late last night. The next thing I know, my niece is on top of me, stroking my head. I grinned. "Good morning Uncle John." she says. "Good morning my little blue eyes." I say. Even though we just found each other, Mandie and I began to show a little more affection for each other. Her blue eyes shine like blue diamonds. So, I call her my little blue eyes. I have blue eyes myself, and Amanda claims that I also have eyes that shine like diamonds. But she calls me (aside from Uncle John) her Blue Knight. My little blue eyes hardly left my side. And when she did, she didn't want to leave me. Mandie was like the daughter I never had.

* * *

I had to go into town later on that day. I didn't want to part with my little blue eyes, but I had to. "I promise I'll be back home to you Amanda. As soon as I can, I'll race back home to you." I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled. Then, wrapping her arms around me, she said, "I love you Uncle John. I'll miss you."

I smiled back and said, "I'll miss you too, blue eyes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Mandie_

I ran into the house later that day. Uncle John had come back! I ran into his waiting arms and nestled my head on his shoulder. "Hello my little blue eyes." He said with a big smile. "Uncle John! I missed you." "I did too. I'm sorry I had to leave you but it was an urgent meeting." "My blue knight, I'm glad you are home with me again." "Let us go inside, I am very hungry and you must also be starving." "You know me!" I said, laughing.

"Come on then." he said.

* * *

We had supper and right after, we went into his library. He sat in a rocking chair near the lit fire, and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I was feeling a little cold and was glad for his comfort. He sensed that I was cold. "Blue eyes, you are freezing." he said, looking and sounding concerned. He took of his neat black jacket and wrapped me in it. It was of course, big on me, but it felt nice and warm. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Then he pressed his cheek against mine and whispered, 'Now I can keep you completely warm." I nestled my head on his shoulder. It was weird to see him in his vest, tie, and shirt. But he was nice and warm so I just closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_John_

My niece was freezing. As I held her in my arms, I stared at the fire, which was slowly dying. I hadn't felt this protective nature in a long time. My beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed niece was fast asleep in my arms. I felt cold myself, but I would do anything for my little blue eyes. She was my top priority. She was mine. As these thoughts passed through my head, I soon remembered that I was becoming ill. I said nothing to my niece, for she didn't need to worry. My chest ached with every breath I took, I felt fatigued, my muscles ached, and so did my throat. When the fire died, I took my niece to my room, lay her on my large bed, and covered her with the blanket. I took her shoes off and I took mine off as well. I didn't bother changing my clothes. I lay next to her, my chest against her back. I wrapped my arms around her. The door opened. It was Liza coming to light the fireplace. "Thanks Liza, I needed the extra warmth." I whispered. "Sho 'nuff mistuh John. Want me to take Missy 'Manda to huh room?" " No Liza, I'll keep her with me tonight." "A'ight Mistuh John" she said, leaving. I turned back to Mandie. "Uncle John, hug me tight..." she murmured. "Shhh, baby girl, Uncle John's here. I've got you." I said, holding her closer. She moaned and fell asleep in my arms again that night. I closed my eyes, and sang to her, feeling the weight of her in my arms, being there to keep her safe from harm while she dreamt.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Mandie_

I slept good in my uncle's room last night. It was warm and he was lying next to me, holding me tight. I didn't want to get up and neither did he. "Mandie, you are not allowed to leave my side today." He said, still half asleep. I turned and buried my face in his chest. I heard him groan. I looked up and grinned. I kissed his cheek. He grinned. But he looked rather pale. "Dear Uncle John, are you cold?" I asked, looking into his eyes. He opened his eyes, and looked at me sadly. "Uncle John? Are you okay?" Wrapping his arms around me, Uncle John said, "I don't think I'll be able to get up." "Why?" I asked. Before he could respond though, he began to have a coughing fit. He put his hands over his chest in evident pain. "Uncle John, do you have pneumonia?" I asked, frightened. "I'm afraid so darling." he said weakly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_John_

I groaned. "Baby girl, I'll be fine." Mandie lay on top of me. It may sound strange, but since I was cold, her body heat felt good to me. I moaned this time. She buried her face in my chest and cried. I wrapped my arms around her. I whispered into her ear, "Remember how last night I kept you warm?" She nodded. "You can keep me warm now my little one." Mandie looked into my tired eyes. "Did you know that I was married and had a daughter?" "No Uncle John? What happened ? Where's your wife and daughter?" I sighed sadly and looked at my beautiful niece.

* * *

_Mandie_

Uncle John looked sad when I asked him this. He held me close to his heart. It was beating very fast. "They're in Heaven baby. They're probably with your father now." he said in a shaking voice. "Uncle John, I'm so sorry. I-" He sat up, hugged me, kissed me, and said, "You're like the daughter I never had. You're like my little Rosie." He said, in tears. "And you're like my daddy." I told him, burying my face in his chest and crying too.


	6. Chapter 6

_John_

I shivered. I was very cold. Mandie snuggled close to me in the cold , winter night. It had been snowing all day and I was so cold, that I visibly shivered violently. It was a horrible experience. My head ached to the point where I thought I was going to explode. But my little blue eyes was my comfort. She brought me joy with her by my side. I was like this for weeks before I could completely recover. No relapses, thank God. (Well, as far as we knew.) But I was still too weak to get up and walk around. One day, as I was eating my breakfast, Mandie came to me and asked,"Uncle John, what was mama like? Did she look like me? Did she go to church? Was she nice?" My face sobered at these questions. I looked at her with sharp eyes. And I asked her, a little more stern than I intended, "Why do ask all of these questions? She is gone, banished." Mandie looked slightly taken aback. "Well because I was just wondering." I was a bit angry at this point. "Amanda," I began sternly. "What is it Uncle John? " she asked, looking a little hurt. "Don't ever ask me these types of questions again."


	7. Chapter 7

_Mandie_

I was very upset. With tears in my eyes, I asked him, "Why Uncle John? Why won't you let me talk about mama?" He sighed. I noticed a tear trembled in his eye. But still he responded in a stern voice, "Because I said so. Now are there any more questions?" I shook my head sadly. Then, a sudden impulse and reminder made me yell at him; "Mama loved you! But you were too dumb to realize it! You should have married her! Instead, you stayed quiet and broke her heart!" I was crying at his point. Uncle John looked furious and hurt. He got up, despite the fact he was still rather ill. I couldn't move. He grabbed my arm roughly and jerked me closer to him. "Just how do you know all of this, girl?" My mouth went dry. I couldn't speak. "I asked you a question, now answer me." "I-I saw your letters to her." "And what makes you think it was _my _fault we never married? I should think that someone gave you more information because my letters don't mention anything that you mentioned." "Aunt Lou told me. And you sure were foolish-" Uncle John slapped me hard before I could continue. I winced as tears came into my eyes. I looked at him, stunned. He had hurt me. Uncle John looked stunned as well. "Amanda I-" I kicked at him for him to let me go. I had kicked him in his leg joint. He fell and winced, grasping his leg. Blood was flowing from my lip. As I turned, he grabbed my foot and I fell. Wincing, he moved closer. That is, he tried. I kicked him again before he could get near me again.


	8. Chapter 8

_John_

I fell back when Amanda kicked me again. This time, she had gotten my right temple. Blood covered my head, and unbearable pain filled my leg joint. My eyes began to close. I began to shut down. I had began to recover, but this, I knew was going to make me worse. I was breathing hard at this point. My eyes began to close. I practically could hear my heartbeat slowing down.

* * *

I had a wonderful dream that night. I was visited by my niece, an angel. She kissed me, cuddled with me, and kept me nice and warm. Everything was brilliant. We did not speak however. She drew me up and we danced. I looked into her blue eyes and she looked into mine. We were in Heaven for a moment. A wonderful moment.

* * *

I got up feeling dizzy. I walked out of my room and stumbled down the hall. I ran into Amanda We locked eyes for a moment... before I fell face first to the ground with a groan.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mandie_

Two weeks later, we were still distant from each other. Uncle John had hit me and I was still angry. I felt weird. Especially when he fell at my feet. I just stood there and stared for a moment before calling Mr. Bond. Uncle John rarely came out of his room and when he did, I ignored him. It's not like I needed to talk to him anyway.

* * *

Monday night was one of the worst nights I had ever experienced. I had had a night terror. I had dreamt that Zach Huges and Etta were chasing after me, and no one would come. I was on my own. They wanted to hold me for ransom and they had nearly killed Uncle John while he was trying to save me. He was way too weak. So, there was nothing I could do. Then, they grabbed him and threw him in fire... He was burning alive! I could feel the heat as I began to sweat. He was held down by chains and I was forced to watch. He was screaming his head off. I began to fight. Never had I had a nightmare that felt so real. Never in my life.


	10. Chapter 10

_John_

I awoke in the middle of the night, thinking that I heard screaming. And, old as I was, my ears did not fail me. The screams led me to Amanda's room. I entered and saw in horror that she was violently thrashing around, screaming, and fighting. Evidently, she was having a night terror. I rushed to her side and stopped. She had stopped thrashing. She got up and began to wander around her room. She was sleepwalking. Ever so gently, I picked her up and carried her back to bed. But the instant I picked her up, she began fighting again. In case you are wondering, yes, I got punched in the jaw, chest, and even kicked a few times. Honestly, I thought I was going to dislocate my jaw. She was a good fighter. After all of that, I finally got her to bed. I lay next to her, holding her close to me. I cradled her in my arms and sang to her. She relaxed within minutes. I sighed. Mandie was my angel, no matter what had happened. I thought about sending a letter To her mother, Elizabeth. Oh, Elizabeth. The last time I saw her, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Her golden hair, as if the sun had not touched it. Her eyes, an icy but beautiful light blue. Her smile, whiter than the whitest snow. She was flawless. But alas, she had broken my heart. Anywho, I was about to get up and go to my office to write her, but Amanda got closer to me. In fact, she _cuddled _against my chest. I eased down. I wrapped my arms around her and slept.


	11. Chapter 11

_Mandie _

Ok, So I had a nightmare about Uncle John. That won't change that fact that i wouold ever forgive what he did to me. Truth was, I probably never would. I was so angry, that sometimes I would just take it out on people. I felt very guilty of course. But the anger started to erupt. It would be hard for it to stop. So when I woke up this morning, I expected him to be next to me. But he wasn't. I looked around. No sign of him at all.

* * *

After I dressed and went downstairs, I expected him to be at the table, but he wasn't. 'He probably went on some buisness trip or something.' I thought. I didn't see him until the afternoon. He walked into the house in a hurry. Without talking to anyone, without even a gesture, without even looking at anyone. He came back down to the parlor an hour later, but not to talk to me. He sat down by the window and stared outside. After a few minutes, he got up and hurried out of the room, again without any notice of me. He came back down quickly with an envolope in hand. He went out the door, got on the horse which Mr. Bond held for him, and rode off. I was confused. Confused until several days later.


	12. Chapter 12

_John_

I had written a letter to Elizabeth, telling her that I had found her daughter. Telling her that she was very well alive and living with me. I knew it would cause her pain, and me as well, but it had to be done. Amanda needed her mother. She needed another woman in her life. I hesitated, for the reason that I may never see her again, but I would be doing what's best for her. Not me. If my heart broke, so be it. Besides, It had been broken more than once in the past, what was one more? I galloped at full speed, feeling the urgancy of sending this letter. And when I finally sent it away, I sighed. Another weight off of my chest, another heart break to soon be felt.

* * *

Several Days later, it happend. She was here. 'Here comes the pain' I thought, as I walked to the front door with my niece.


	13. Chapter 13

_Elizabeth_

They were standing on the porch. John and my daughter. I was tearing up with joy. Her blue eyes met mine. When I reached the top of the grand stairs, we studied each other for a split second, beaming with joy. Then we embraced each other with a warm hug. I finally held my daughter.

* * *

_Mandie_

My momma! My real life mother! She held me in an embrace that I thought I would never feel again. I finally got to meet her and call her my own. I didn't feel so lonely anymore. I felt like I finally had a home. I cried with joy. I smiled, I laughed, a mix of emotions washed over me. I thought she and I were the only two people in the world for a second.

* * *

_John_

I couldn't watch. I turned my head and groaned softly. The woman who had torn my heart into pieces was here again. The heartache and pain, it wasn't new. But the grief I felt, it was new. I wanted to run away into the woods. Run until I could run no more. But I could not, for she turned to me, and extended her hand for me to kiss. I did so, reluctantly. Mandie, Elizabeth, and Ned headed on in to the house, while my feet were practically stuck to the floor. I felt like fainting.


End file.
